Ichihime Karaoke
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: Orihime is singing karaoke to Ichigo and there is more meaning to it that meets the eye. This is a short fanfic.


I do not own BLEACH.

Orihime put down the karaoke mike and bowed as a few boys applauded.

"Thanks." She said shyly. She scanned the room for Ichigo and was slightly curious to see if he heard her. She saw him sipping pop as he talked to his friends beside him. Orihime sighed and then stepped down from a small platform.

The boys offered her a hand as she got down but she lightly pushed their willing hands away. She knew that she had a tendency to get treated nicely. In fact she knew that she was popular. It wasn't a new magical concept but it wasn't _their_ attention she wanted.

She took a glance back at Ichigo again and this time he was already looking at her. He quickly averted his eyes trying to pretend it was something behind her that he was focussing on.

"Ichigo, you okay? You look a little sick, your face is kind of red." A friend asked, lighting at him fully aware of what he had been staring at. He brushed his cheeks and excused himself from his seating area. "I'll be right back."

Ichigo slipped away and headed towards the bathroom. Orihime took noticed and followed suit. "Be right back." She said.

She scurried after him peering over the corner of the wall waiting for Ichigo to cross her path.

He dragged his fingers against the wall as he had came back out of the washroom. Althopguh she knew it was werid to follow him she continued to wait for him. As Ichigo turned around the corner he bumped into Orihime. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, it's fine. I didn't notice you were coming around." She pushed her long orange hair in front of her shoulders trying to hide her face.

"Sooo." Ichigo said trying to prolong the moment.

"So?" she asked trying to make him more comfortable.

"Do you want to sing a song together? For fun, you know, as the last one tonight."

She nodded and her small smile became contagious. The two walked back to the Karaoke room and noticed most of their friends; gitty, laughing and very drunk. They were sprawled across the floor where some were asleep and others were talking nonsense.

"Ms. Inoue, welcome back." One teen said as he tried grabbing for her hands.

Ichigo pushed him back trying to create significant space.

"Are you still up for that song?" Orihime asked.

"Of course I am."

Both took the mike and Ichigo told his long time friend that it was okay for her to choose the song. She scrolled through the play list and noticed a familiar love song which was upbeat and well known. She was hoping Ichigo would understand what she was trying to convey to him.

The song began and he excitedly bopped his head, "Yes, I love this song!"

Orihime sighed again. 'Of course he wouldn't get it.' She thought to herself.

Both Orihime and Ichigo finished the song and stepped down. She was happy she could sing with him but her efforts were all but a waste.

She tippy-toed trying to reach Ichigo's cheeks but he was seemingly tall. She placed both hands on his shoulder and placed pressure on it. He bent slightly and she pecked him on the cheek. He seemed dumbfounded and red.

He mumbled something under his breath which seemed like a question.

"Pardon?"

"Do you- you know, um, like me?"

She gave him a disappointed look. He was dense but how dense could he really be?

Ichigo bent down to Orihime's height and closed his eyes. He moved forward and kissed her. She flushed and stumbled back over a sleeping boy on the floor. Ichigo naturally reached for her, just catching her arm and pulling her back up. He understood the meaning of the kiss on the cheek and he wanted to tell her that it was to be reciprocated.

"I do like you." She said as she looked away sliding her hair to one side and nervously twirling it around her finger.

Ichigo tried responding but he seemed too distracted by what he had just done. "I don't exactly know what to say next."

"It's fine, you don't have to. We can just keep singing."

Orihime hopped back onto the mini stand and offered Ichigo the karaoke microphone. He nodded and combed his hair back with his fingers. "Yeah, let's keep singing."

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
